Santa Baby
by snarkysweetness
Summary: Emma has a thing for Santa.


**Title:** Santa Baby  
**Author:** snarkysweetness  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Pairing:** Emma/August  
**Summary: **Emma has a thing for Santa.  
**Warnings:** Quick and dirty sexy times.  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.  
**Author's Notes:** Wife, here is a late, late Christmas present, or an odd yet early President's Day present; your choice.

August tip-toed down the stairs and cursed how uncomfortable his suit was. One would think that since said suit was meant to be worn by a jolly fat man, it would be roomier. He wouldn't even be in this damn thing if Emma hadn't come up with the idea to 'catch Santa' on camera for the kids. He just wanted to get the presents from the hall closet underneath the tree so he could get this damn costume off and ravish his wife properly; she owed him after this.

He moved past the tree in a rush when a voice came wafting through the air, like a siren calling him to his death.

"Merry Christmas, Santa. I didn't realize you were so handsome. Got any presents for me?"

He turned to find Emma waiting for him underneath the tree. He swallowed, hard, convinced that his little blond vixen intended to kill him. August's mouth went dry as she leaned up on her elbow to fully reveal the sexy little red number she was wearing.

Hell, he wasn't sure he could consider her to be 'wearing' anything. She wore a tiny red lace thong and an even tinier see-through bra that barely contained her luscious breasts. He forgot all about his present mission and slowly glided over to the tree, half aroused and half mortified.

"Emma, what if Henry or the baby came downstair-"

"Don't worry, Santa, my husband will keep them contained."

He groaned, not finding her Santa talk to be arousing. He got it, Emma had a Santa kink. Or rather, she had a kink for anything involving dressing up and roleplaying, but this was one role he was not down to play. It felt creepy and wrong and he could feel himself losing his erection at the thought of it.

"Emma, I'm not fucking you dressed like Santa and I'm not doing it under the tree, just wait five more-"

She sat up and swiftly removed the frilly bra, being sure to hold it up before letting it slowly drop to the floor. August let out a long, low growl from his chest and shrugged out of the jacket. Screw it, Henry was a heavy sleeper and he hadn't had a nightmare in over a year and the baby couldn't climb out of her crib yet. He could pull this off.

He moved to kick off his boots but Emma shook her head.

"No, keep them on."

"I told you I'm not doing this freaky Santa thing-"

"If Henry comes downstairs, one of us will be dressed."

He knew she really just wanted him to stay in the costume but he had to admit, she had a good point.

August lowered himself onto one knee and hovered over her with a smirk. She amazed him every single day, from how good she was with the kids, to her stubbornness, and to the weird, kinky things she liked to do in bed. He trailed his fingers over her sides before splaying his hand over her belly, amazed that she was even more gorgeous than before she'd had the baby.

"Fuck, you're hot," he mumbled before leaning down to claim her lips with his own. She smirked against his lips before cupping his erection through his pants. August nipped her lower lip before moving his lips down to her torso. He flicked his tongue over one of her deliciously pert nipples before drawing it between his teeth.

Emma yanked his belt off before hurriedly exposing his hardening member. This was why he preferred to have his way with her in their bedroom; so he could take his time and not worry about having to hurry up so they wouldn't traumatize Henry.

She circled her thumb over the tip of his cock before tracing it through his slit to collect his pre cum. August groaned against her breast before sucking until her nipple hardened. She pumped her fist over his cock and he bucked his hips against her, her deft fingers quickly bringing him to full arousal.

August kissed his way up to her neck as he dipped his fingers between her thighs. He found her drenched and ready for him and he buried his face against her skin, wishing he had the time to taste her.

"Later, gorgeous," he mumbled as he slowly slipped her panties off and pulled both arms around his neck. He made eye contact with her before lowering himself into her. Emma bit her lip to keep from crying out and he pulled her body flush to his as he drew her in for a kiss. Once he was sure there were no footsteps above them he slowly began to make love to her, using his mouth to muffle her cries.

Emma dug her fingers into his hair as he increased the force of his thrusts. He placed his thumb over her bundle of nerves and massaged until he felt her muscles clench around him. He continued, waiting until she rode out her orgasm before stopping. Before she could protest, he stood and used his jacket to cover her up before carrying her out of the room and up the stairs.

"But the presents-"

"Later," he growled as he kicked the door to their bedroom closed. He kissed her roughly before tossing her onto the bed. He ignored his needy cock and moved to his knees. He wasted no time in burying himself between her sweet legs and having his feel of her sweet cunt. He lapped up their shared fluids, bringing her over the edge a second time before pulled her pelvis to his and fucking her properly.

They came together moments later and he rolled off of her with a content sigh.

"Did you enjoy your present?"

"Oh yes, Santa, can I have another?"

"Emma-" His protest died on his lips as her lips wrapped around his cock. He supposed he could indulge her, just this once. It was Christmas, after all.


End file.
